duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Light Civilization
}} The Light Civilization is a monocolored civilization that is distinguished by a yellow color frame and is represented by 3 circles composed of several smaller circles. Gameplay The Light Civilization focuses mainly on adding cards into your shield zones, tapping your opponents creatures as well as summoning low-cost and high-power creatures that have the file:blockericon.jpg Blocker ability. Story The Light world is made up of midair colonies, rich with resources and sophisticated technology. Originally, it was a self-sustaining, self-sufficient society that managed to remain isolated and undisturbed by keeping the territory closed to outside communication and invasion. The Light world was the most peaceful, ideal place among all the civilizations. Unfortunately, that peace was shattered when other civilizations lost their homelands and were forced to invade in order to survive. The Light civilization met this hostility by becoming increasingly involved in battles against those intruders. After watching their resources become rapidly depleted, they have since taken a more aggressive stance toward the outside world. Light inhabitants make their homes above the clouds on a group of floating islands. Unfettered by gravity, the central city is surrounded by many small satellite colonies. All the structures are similarly oriented in a right-left or up-down symmetry, and are built of alloys and energy fields. The creatures of the Light civilization believe in order, conservatism, obedience, and eternity. They adhere to a strict hierarchy, with Light Bringers at the top of a highly developed system. Compared to the other civilizations, the population in the Light world is small, but the ability of each individual is significantly greater. Like their architecture, many creatures have shiny, symmetrical shapes, and hover in the air with their weapons close by. Interactions with the other civilizations The Light Civilization is allied with the Water and Nature civilizations. The Light Civilization is enemies with the Darkness and Fire civilizations. Races | category= Light | category= Race | notcategory= Multi-civilization | notcategory= Water | notcategory= Darkness | notcategory= Fire | notcategory= Nature }} Shared Races: * Alien (All civilizations share this race) * Arc Seraphim (Shared with Nature) * Creator (Shared with Water, Darkness and Nature) * Demon Command (Shared with Darkness) * Dynamo (Shared with Water, Fire and Nature) * God (All civilizations share this race) * God Nova OMG (Shared with Darkness) * Great Mecha King (Shared with Water) * Hunter (All civilizations share this race) * Knight (All civilizations share this race) * Lost Crusader (All civilizations share this race) * Lunatic Emperor (All civilizations share this race) * Machine Hero (Shared with Water) * Oracle (All civilizations) * Origin (All civilizations, no multicolored) * Outrage (All civilizations) * Outrage MAX (All civilizations) * Phoenix (All civilizations share this race) * Saint Head (Shared with Nature) * Shinobi (All civilizations share this race) * Spirit Quartz (All civilizations share this race) * Starnoid (Shared with Water) * Survivor (All civilizations share this race) * Unknown (All civilizations share this race) * Unnoise (Shared with Water) * World Bird (All civilizations share this race) * World Command (All civilizations share this race) * World Dragon (All civilizations share this race) Unique abilities *Anti-Dragon Support *Tapping opponent's creatures *Untapping creatures *Adding to shields *Searching for spells *Recovery of spells from graveyard or mana zone *Adding to mana or hand when behind in mana or hand count *Immediate winning of all battles *Reduction of shield-breaking *Creatures with 500 as the last 3 digits in their power Category:Civilization Light Civilization